Talking About Yale Always Made Blair Horny
by QueenBee13
Summary: Taken from Chucks infamous line, “Talking about how she was going to get into Yale made Blair so horny.” Smut. Enjoy!


Taken from Chucks infamous line, "Talking about how she was going to get into Yale made Blair so horny." Smut. Enjoy!!!

Blair nervously tapped her long nails against her perfectly organized desk. Her Yale interview was in less than a week, and instead of preparing, she was locked up in her room with Chuck. True, it was Saturday and raining, but she could be going over her lines, or perfecting her long list of extra-curriculars.

Chuck was watching her pace around the room, entertained by how she kept running her hands through her long, dark hair that he knew smelled like vanilla. She was still in her Constance Billard uniform, and she managed to make the plaid and white button down look supremely sexy. Just as he was dreaming up a new fantasy starring Blair, she walked over to him and pulled him up.

"Chuck," she whispered softly. "You have to go. I need to prepare for my interview." She tried to push him out of the room, but he wouldn't budge. "Chuck. I'm not even kidding. I need some serious practice."

"But," he murmured sexily in her ear. "Who better to help you than me?" Blair felt herself go weak in the knees and tried to keep thinking with her brain.

"How can you help? Unless you pretend you're my interviewer." Blair suggested sarcastically.

Chuck walked across the room and sat in a plush leather chair, and pulled a hard brown chair in front of him. "Sit."

Blair walked over, feeling more confused than ever.

"So, Miss Waldorf." Chuck began slowly. What do you have to offer our great institute of learning?"

Blair smiled, starting to catch on. "Well, I have a great number of skills. I volunteer at the soup kitchen, take all the AP's my school has to offer, am nationally ranked at tennis, and I am president of the French Honor Society."

Chuck looked at her smiling almost thoughtfully.

"French? So your very skilled with your tongue, are you? Would you like to show me some example of your fine skill?"

Blair got up slowly from her chair, a small smile on her lips.

"No, I don't mind. Anything to get into Yale. I just hope you don't mind if I sit on your chair. Mine is ever so hard, and yours looks so soft."

Without waiting for an answer, Blair lowered her self on to Chucks lap, wrapping herself around him. Chuck could instantly feel a boner through his pants.

"No," he moaned. "This seating arrangement is definitely preferable. And as for your skills with your tongue?"

Blair brought her lips up to Chucks and brought them close.

"As I said. Anything for Yale."

She mashed her lips against his, shoving her tongue into his mouth while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands all over his chest. When she broke away, Chuck smiled.

"Hmm. Interesting. You said something about playing tennis? That must mean you have very skilled hands. An example, if you don't mind. And maybe you could incorporate your sweet tongue in it."

Blair got off Chuck and pulled him into a standing position. She got on her knees and carefully unzipped his pants and peels off his boxers. When all that faced her was his 9 inch cock, she wrapped her fingers around it and began massaging it.

Chuck began to moan in satisfaction.

"Is this nice, ? I think Yale could use this skill."

She kept thrusting her hands across his throbbing erection, and when it looked like he was about to explode, she lowered her mouth onto his cock, running her tongue across it.

Chuck grabbed her head and began to pound himself in and out of her tight little mouth, groaning and sighing.

"Uhh, Blair its coming." He groaned.

Blair lifted her head for a moment.

"I'm sorry , would you like me too stop?" she asked, running her fingers up and down his dick.

He shook his head and she lowered her head back onto his dick, licking and suckling until he came into her mouth.

"Anything else I can do to prove my skills to Yale?" she questioned innocently.

"Get naked." Chuck commanded.

Blair unbuttoned her uniform and kicked off her skirt until she was standing there in her underwear.

Chuck grabbed her sexy body and unbuttoned her bra, diving his head into her warm breasts, suckling each nipple until Blair moaned in content. When he was done there, he moved his head down while carrying her onto the bed.

He set her down gently and ran his hands up her thighs, stopping at her entrance. There he licked her until her warm juices ran down his lips, and she was crying for him to go inside her.

"Consider this your acceptance." He groaned as he slid into her.

He stayed still for a moment, letting her walls massage his dick until she began mewling in protest. Then he began pumping in and out of her until she reached the moment.

She let out a scream of amazement and let go.

After a while of lying there, she spoke again.

"So, how did I do?"

"Perform like you did today, and no college would every reject you."

FIN


End file.
